Kiss
by Angel Kitty
Summary: Title says all you need to know. Teaserviceshipping.


III chuckled nervously to himself as IV took his hand and ran his thumb over the back of it. The older sibling lifted his brother's hand to his lips and kissed it softly before teasingly nipping at it. III responded with a blush and started to jerk his hand away, but IV kept a good grip on it.

"Don't think I'm going to let you get away that easily," the blonde warned him with a smirk. As though to prove his point, he drew III closer to himself and rested a hand on his waist. "You already agreed to this."

"I know. I won't back out," the pink haired boy responded, still a tad uneasy. But IV gave a different kind of smile now, more gentle than teasing, so he relaxed.

The older Arclight leaned down to kiss him on the forehead before taking III's chin in his hand. III swallowed hard, but looked determined to go through with it. "Geez, III, all this over a kiss? I know it's your first, but try to calm down." At this comment, the youngest sibling blushed. But IV was right, why _was_ he so flustered? It wasn't as though it meant anything; it was just for the experience.

The whole thing had started that afternoon. V had gone out on an errand and the two younger brothers were killing time with a rare chat. They had jumped from subject to subject until, at some point, IV had learned that his baby brother still hadn't had his first kiss.

"That's ridiculous," IV had said. "I had my first kiss in primary school. It shouldn't take you this long. At this rate it'll be five more years before you find anyone worth your time." He had shaken his head in disgust and then, suddenly, seemed to have had an idea. "I'll kiss you," he offered. "You might as well get it out of the way."

And that was how they had arrived at this point, standing close to each other with fingers intertwined and IV touching his face.

III quickly brought his thoughts back to the moment. "Just do it, please." He shut his emerald eyes and tried to prepare himself for what was to come. How did one prepare for something like this? It was hard to think straight through all the nerves.

"As you wish." IV was more than delighted to his brother so flustered and embarrassed. It was kind of cute, in a way. There was no way he was going to let anyone else take this moment from him…or steal III's first kiss. He leaned in close so that III could feel his breath on his face, pausing to let the tension build. Anxious, the pinkette half opened one eye and peeked at IV's face, wondering if he was really going to do it or if it had been teasing all along. The older teen snickered to himself when he caught III looking.

"Come on now, close your eyes. Be good or I won't do it."

"Y-yes, Nii-sama." III squeezed his eyes shut again and felt his cheeks burning. Once again, he felt IV lean in close. Once again, there was that dramatic pause. He could feel himself shaking and everything felt so hot and sweaty and uncomfortable. He almost wished it was over with already, but the excitement of what was to come pushed aside that feeling. Finally, he felt IV's nose brush his face, and then their lips met. The sensation of the smooth skin against his own ran chills down his spine and nearly took his breath away.

And then IV kissed him.

Perhaps the word "kiss" was an understatement. The way he moved their lips together, letting them glide over each other, taking in his breath, could not possibly be contained within a single syllable. Though inexperienced, III felt his body naturally responding to the action. He returned the kiss sweetly, his movements still shy and gentle. It should have been disgusting, they way their saliva mixed; the fact that they were brothers. And if it had been anyone else, it would have been. But it wasn't. It felt right. III leaned against his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder while the other boy let his fingers trace the pinkette's jaw and reach back to tangle into his hair. They leaned into each other, deepening the kiss until both seemed to realize they had gone too far. In a gesture of mutual understanding, they both pulled back, their lips smacking softly as they broke apart.

III smiled gently, something soft in his eyes. "That was kind of nice."

IV had a look of slight awe on his face, like he couldn't believe what they had done or how amazing it had felt. He rubbed III's arm and said in a half whisper, "Yeah…"

They embraced, briefly, before pulling back and once again falling into their roles as family members, behind a line they could never cross again.


End file.
